Kronos
Kronos is a company that experimenting scientific research in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Not much known about this company but it is related with the zombie virus outbreak. It is also known to fund Dr. Rex's research on Super Soldier Program in Rex Research Institute. Appearance in game There are several clues or hints of appearance of Kronos in game: Evidences Port= Many dry cargo containers with Kronos logo can be found in this map. |-| Hell Ride= There's a lot of dry container found in this map with Kronos logo. Known characters Alice= Having grown up in the United States as an adopted daughter in an emerging political family, Alice joins the defense system at Kronos as if it was a part of her destined fate. Having been assigned with support troops that handle NHP equipment and spending her time in routine training programs, she has no idea that she will experience actual battle very soon. |-| Douglas Jacob= Douglas Jacob is the president of Kronos Company. In Last Ride chapter, Crono Wing and Soi revealed that he is the person that provides Dr. Rex funds for Super Soldier Project. In Episode Lucia and Rendezvous, his Kronos containers that contain Deimos and Ganymede to spread zombie virus have been discovered. In Episode Carlito, he betrayed Carlito after having Carlito doing a sample acquisition mission and sabotaging the Vanguard Company during the process. |-| Cyborg= A cybernetically-enhanced human made by Kronos. Major injuries in the past have led Cyborg for reconstruction surgery without life in critical circumstances. Devoid of humanity post-surgery, he has no interest in anything other than handling the given task. Products Mounted Machine Gun= There's Kronos logo printed on the weapon barrel. |-| Hunter Killer X-15= A trial assault rifle developed by the Kronos company fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 mm special bullet. It is equipped with Hunter Killer module which can detect the presence of zombies with its thermal scope. When using the module, it is used as a tactical sniper rifle. |-| Hunter Killer X-90= A special submachine gun manufactured by Kronos using 50 specially-designed cartridges of 5.7mm ammunition. It is equipped with a Hunter Killer module, activating a tactical scanner after landing enough shots on-target. Thermal vision shows zombie locations through walls. |-| Hunter Killer X-12= This is a shotgun fed with 30 rounds of 12 Gauge Thermal. It is a test weapon developed by Kronos Company equipped with Hunter Killer module. If the zombies are hit more than a certain number of times, it will detect zombies and Tactical Scanning Auto Firing feature will be activated. Bosses Laser Wing= The boss that appeared in Omen chapter. He's the first super soldier to encounter Jennifer's team. |-| Crono Athletic= The boss that appeared in Another Truth chapter. The Kronos logo can be seen on its armors. |-| Crono Wing= The boss that appeared in Last Ride chapter. She came with the Drones of Kronos company to attack Soy, Jennifer and their squad. |-| Mr.X= An Asia Red Army member under Douglas's payroll. He infected himself in a last ditch effort to eleminate May's Agents. |-| Tyrant Crab= Appeared in Episode Lucia. It was sent to naval base alongside horde of zombies inside a container ship. |-| Agent Jay= Douglas's personal assasin, First seen in Episode Carlito, Tasked to eleminate Carlito's remaining squad. |-| Colossus= A Colossal machine of Kronos. Seen in All-Out. |-| Megalodon= An infected shark, Formerly Michaela's pet. Clues Zbs clue rendezvous boss03.png|Megalodon Defense Zbs clue rendezvous boss02.png|Megalodon Defense Zbs clue rendezvous boss01.png|Megalodon Defense Zbs clue allout boss03.png|Colossus Defense Zbs clue allout boss02.png|Colossus Defense Zbs clue allout boss01.png|Colossus Defense Trivia *Science Fiction series is stated its origin to be unknown. However, it is suspected that Kronos could be the manufacturer. Category:Organization